Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Compile Heart)
Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, also known as Ike and Beloved Daddy is one of the main antagonists of Date A Live universe from the Compile Heart studios (alongside Rinne Sonogami, Marina Arusu and Ren Dystopia), albeit the one most directly responsible for the events of the second game Ars Install. He serves as the overarching antagonist of the third game, Rio Reincarnation. He is expected to appear in the 2019 game, Ren Dystopia. He is the managing director of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and is waging constant war against Ratatoskr for decades, resulting in the death of countless people. In his war, he committed numerous war crimes, including the attempted destruction of the whole Japan country and Tenguu City. He is also the chief executive of Ellen Mira Mathers and the father of Marina Arusu. Personality Ever since he was a child, Westcott has always had a morbid fascination with death and derived a sadistic sense of pleasure watching the suffering and mourning of others and began to see death as the gate to the ultimate pleasure. However, he was also clever enough to understand that such feelings would isolate herself in his community, so he resolved to hide these feelings under the disguise of a determinated and curious magician. However, after his hometown was burned to the ground, he lost this social restraint holding himself back and chose to relish rampantly in his sadistic tendencies. Isaac speedily developed into a power-obsessed megalomaniac of the worst kind and the worst of any known magician, being considered by all to be far more evil than any other Demon King, without any ability to feel remorse or empathy, making him truly worthy of being considered the greatest most evil living being alive ever as he was unrepentant and completely immoral, whereas Demon Kings proved to display genuine remorse for their crimes. In adult life, he performed the darkest of magic and had no regard for human life as seen when he summoned the First Spirit and destroyed China. He was a prolific killer, killing so many and using orphans in his army while saying he would give them a purpose in life when he was the one who killed their parents. Biography He first appears in the game Ars Install as the founder and director of DEM Industries. As DEM Director, Westcott orchestrated the outbreak of the devastating First Spacequake 30 years ago, killing 150 million people and changing the history of the world and summoning the First Spirit, Mio Takamiya in the real world. He then kidnaps Mio and keeps her inside of his underground laboratory where he and his scientists studied her physiology and power. After Mio Takamiya escaped from his hands, he used the Realizers he invented and used children who had lost their parents on the spacequake and manipulated them into becoming child-soldiers while using them in brutal human experiments while they were alive and conscious. As millions perished in the wars he orchestrated, the vast majority of world's citizens rallied behind Isaac Westcott, giving him enough support to amend the world's military in the name of security and transfer most of the World's Alliances executive authority to his own office. When his friend, Elliot Baldwin Woodman founded Ratatoskr, he immediately waged a war against them, a war that lasted for 3 decades and resulted in the death of thousand soldiers and civilians. 30 years later, Westcott shows up in a DEM facility creating Marina Arusu a corrupted AI version of Maria Arusu (Ratatoskr's original AI), also know as Unknown, alongside with his assistant, Ellen Mira Mathers. Marina Arusu was a sentient-virus (with self-consciousness) made by Westcott to watch over Ratatoskr and hack the program of the Fraxinus. He was also nicknamed by Marina; In the Marina route, she called her creator as "Otoo-san", from the Japanese means "Daddy". Under his care, Westcott treated her like his daughter; acting like a caring father to her, includong teaching her how to read and have emotions. After a long time "rising", Westcott sends her to Fraxinus' Network in order to defeat his enemies that are on their way. To make her job more efficient he tells her he will make her his real daughter forever. However, during the events of the game, Marina discovers another love that is sisterly love. Knowing his AI might turn against him, Westcott forces a program inside of her head to attack Fraxinus' system and hack their control system, making Fraxinus explode from inside and killing half of their staff members. Knowing Fraxinus was filled with magic power, Westcott brought Fraxinus back to Tenguu City's skies and destroyed their engine to make the ship fall over the town to cause an explosion greater than a hydrogen bomb that would destroy half of the country. He then orders Marina to stick with his plan and destroy the Simulator Reality of Fraxinus to kill Shido Itsuka while he is connected to it as destroying this world will explode Shido's brain, killing one of his most formidable enemies. After Marina was defeated, it was discovered Westcott manipulated her, driving her to her death while he destroyed the Simulator Reality of the Fraxinus System. In the process, Marina Arusu died since all she wanted was to be loved by Isaac Westcott. In the true ending, it's revealed that Marina performed good deeds before her demise after discovering her mistakes in believing in Westcott; she sent Maria's data to Shido's phone (in which Maria thought would be unreachable), and even installed Maria onto his phone so she could be saved from the destruction of the Simulator Reality. Westcott is left unpunished and continues his war against Ratatoskr. Trivia *He is mentioned several times by Marina Arusu in Rio Reincarnation, who was later revived by Rinne's daughter, Rio Sonogami. Most of his mentions were how love doesn't exist in people without heart. At one point, Marina called Westcott a loveless and heartless man who only cared for nothing but his own purposes. *This version of Westcott is considered non-canon to the original series but the recent Light Novel Side-Story, Nia Galge, turned the events of the second game canon, adding his crimes in the second film to his long list of atrocities in the canon series. In the Light Novel version, he is played even more vicious than normal as he not only made Maruna hack into Ratatoskr's system and almost caused the destruction of Japan but also forced her to kill all patients of Ratatoskr's hospital with electric shocks out of spite. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Pure Evil Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Master of Hero Category:Game Changer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Necessary Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Fanatics Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Delusional Category:Slaver Category:Charismatic Category:Totalitarians Category:Outcast Category:Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Warlords Category:Status Dependent on Version